Hermione's Secret Love
by Yolei Meika
Summary: Hermione is in love, but with who?? Is it Ron or Harry? When the Spring ball rolls around he finally gets the courage to ask her love out, but will it be to late?! Read to find out more!!! **CHP 4+5 UPLOADED**
1. Hermione's love...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or places in this fic, so please do not sue me over it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Hermione loves…  
  
Hermione had always been the smart one, but never really the pretty one. Sure, in her fourth year Viktor Krum was infatuated with her, but she didn't feel any feelings back for him. The one person she did love never seemed to notice her feelings, or if he did he just ignored them.  
  
It was her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was head girl, which surprised no one. She was sick of her reputation of being "little miss goody goody", and just wanted to be herself and have the guy she liked finally notice her. Hermione was sick of hiding her feelings and decided to tell him just how she felt. She walked out of her room and into the Gryffindor common room searching for him, when he approached with his best friend.  
  
"Hermione, have you heard there is going to be a Spring ball?!" said Ron.  
  
"It's suppose to be better than the Yule ball was" said Harry  
  
Hermione hadn't heard anything about the Spring ball, and decided that she really didn't want to tell him in front of his best friend that she had been longing for him for a few years. So she thought it would be best to keep quite for a little while longer about her emotions. The day passed on nicely and Hermione had decided after dinner she would talk to him, perhaps invite him to the ball.  
  
Later that evening they were on their way to the great hall for dinner, when Ron pulled Hermione aside , "Harry , we'll meet you there, I need to talk to Hermione alone." 


	2. Ron's Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or places in this fic, so please do not sue me over it. Thanks.  
  
Ron's Misunderstanding  
  
Now she was wondering what this could be about, she didn't really think that he liked her, but Ron never was big at showing his emotions.  
  
Ron took lead the way to a emptied corridor, the hall was just barely lit by the faint glow of torches down the hall. Checking to make sure no one had followed them, Ron pulled Hermione into a shadowy area. "Hermione, I want you to hear me out, and not say anything till I'm done, ok?" She reluctantly agreed. "When I found out about the Spring ball today I was so excited, my heart was racing knowing that I'd have the chance to ask the person I've loved for the last few years out, but also because that person is one of my best friends. Hermione…" Ron broke off suddenly and moved closer to her taking her hand in his," I've wanted to tell you for 4 years now how I've felt but I've been afraid of what you might say. This being our last year I figure it's now or never , so will you go with me to the Spring ball?"  
  
Hermione was speechless, she really hadn't expected this to happen, and it wasn't the person she wanted to have admit his feelings to her. Why of all people did it have to be Ron that had a crush on her, Harry's best friend. She had a dazed glance on her face that Ron mistook as a sign of her affection towards him. Without a word from her he put his arms around her neck and pulled her close passionately kissing her. Hermione still didn't know what to do, she was in shock, here she loved Harry, and Ron was kissing her. She had to tell him, to make him stop…..  
  
Just then Ron pulled back, "Oh Hermione I can't believe you feel the same way, I'm so happy, we should go tell Harry!!" Hermione still in a daze muttered "I can't"  
  
"Maybe your right, we shouldn't tell him for a while. I'd hate for him to feel jealous not having a date yet." Ron said. They made their way back towards the great hall, Hermione knew she had to tell Ron, but just couldn't break his heart, he was one of her best friends after all. So she decided she'd tell him when the time was right, seeing as how he wasn't going to tell Harry it would mean that she'd have time to think of something to tell Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and holding it lead the way into the great hall. The tables were lined full of students chattering away about the Spring ball and who they were going to take. At the Gryffindor table they spotted Harry, who was waving at them, he had saved two seats for them. "So is everything alright Ron?" Harry asked Ron and gave him a wink. "Everything is wonderful , this is going to be the best Spring ball ever." Ron smiled back. Ron had talked often about Hermione and his secret crush to Harry. By the way Ron was glowing and Hermione wasn't talking Harry knew that Ron had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out.  
  
As dinner progressed Harry watched the two of them, Ron was so infatuated with everything Hermione did it was sickening at times. He was surprised though knowing his friends that they had not been more talkative about their new romance. Hermione just played along with everything Ron did, she noticed Harry watching them a bit more than normal, but didn't think anything of it. She needed a break , so she pretended she was going to go use the bathroom. As soon as she was gone Ron cracked with joy, " Harry, guess what?!" he whispered. "I just asked Hermione out to the Spring ball, and she said yes!!"  
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Uh oh, now Harry knows about Hermione and Ron, does Hermione tell Harry she likes him, or tell Ron she doesn't? Take a look at the next chapter to find out. ( 


	3. Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or places in this fic, so please do not sue me over it. Thanks.  
  
Harry's secret  
  
"Congratulations" Harry said to Ron in an un-enthused manner.  
  
"Thanks, I thought you'd be a bit happier though Harry, after all, how long have I talked about wanting to go out with Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I am happy for you, it's just weird." He said.  
  
It was weird for Harry, because he had been hearing Ron praise Hermione for years, and for most of those years he never thought anything of his feelings toward Hermione. But recently he had secretly taken to Hermione too, but knowing how much Ron had like her he refused to ask her out. In his mind he believed that she liked him too, but Harry thought it would be to hard on Ron if he was to date Hermione. Now he was wondering though about his own feelings, this was going to be very difficult seeing the woman he loved kissing his best friend and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Hermione meanwhile was walking around outside of the great hall, unaware that Ron had said anything to Harry. "What am I going to do?" she wondered. She decided that she had to tell Ron, as soon as possible, she couldn't go on with this. He had the right to know. She returned to the great hall , and to her seat between Ron and Harry. Hermione quickly noticed that Harry was very quiet. "Is everything alright?" she asked Harry. He nodded trying not to make eye contact with her.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, I couldn't help myself, so I told Harry about. . . us, and he was fine with it, even happy for us, so we don't have to worry about hiding our feelings from him any longer. " Ron said, and put his arm around Hermione. He kissed her again before she could react. She pushed him away ,  
  
"Ron not here, we need to talk, talk about the Spring ball".  
  
"Ok , we'll talk about it later, all the little details, don't worry." Ron said.  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye and realized something was wrong. Back in the Gryffindor common room they were sitting around the fire , Ron and Harry playing wizards' chess, and Hermione doing homework (as usual). It was getting late, and the fire was dimming low, Hermione kept pestering Ron all night about wanting to talk to him. "We've got a few more weeks to worry about it, don't worry" was his common reply.  
  
As the days rolled by Harry got more agitated by the way Ron disregarded Hermione. Hermione had almost given up her attempts to tell Ron that she was not interested in him. He just wouldn't listen to a word that she said. One night while they were sitting around working on homework Hermione tried to question Ron again, he kissed her and said not to worry about it.  
  
"I can't take it anymore" Harry snapped, and got up ready to leave. Both Hermione and Ron were surprised by his reaction.  
  
Harry was fuming, he got so sick of watching Ron being so affectionate. It seemed like Hermione didn't really care that much about Ron at all in Harry's eyes. She seemed interested more in talking to him about the dance, and something else was bothering her too that he couldn't tell.  
  
Harry stormed up to his dorm and got his invisibility cloak and then back down to the common room. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he vanished through the portrait hole. Hermione quickly followed after him, it was late at night and she wasn't sure where Harry was going but he shouldn't be out late. So through the portrait hole she followed Harry. Ron decided that Hermione was better at handling talking issues than he was, so he would just wait there to find out what happened.  
  
Outside of the portrait hole Hermione just caught Harry as he was putting his cloak on. "Harry stop, what's wrong?! And don't tell me nothing because I can tell that there is something wrong."  
  
"Hermione, will you just leave me alone, you should know that I really don't want to talk right now." He said , and started to throw his cloak on. He vanished right before her eyes, and she wished she could vanish too, because at that moment Mr. Filch was coming up the staircase towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Harry, I know you're still there, I need someplace to hide, it's Filch!!" she whispered to Harry. All of a sudden she was pulled close to Harry's body and the cloak had been thrown over her as well. Both remained in silence as Filch passed by. As they stood there they could each feel the other's body touching them. Harry's warm breath upon Hermione's neck gave her chills.  
  
I hope you guys like it so far, please read and review, so I can post more chapters!! ( Sorry about the cliffy, it will be good, I promise ::wink wink:: but to post more I need at least 10 reviews from you guys. Please let me know what you think so far!! Thanks!! 


	4. Invisibility

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own these characters or anything , so don't come after me to sue me for my story.  
  
For those of you who were confused, good!! I meant for it to be such! Hence the summary to my story, it will get a bit more confusing along the way, but in a good sort of way, because it opens more doors to my story. He he, you'll see!! (  
  
And now on to Chapter 4: Invisibility  
  
  
  
Invisibility  
  
Once Filch was gone they both remained under the cloak and whispered to each other. "Thanks Harry, that was a close one." Hermione said, "I really wish you would tell me what's wrong, your eyes have been so sad and distant since Ron told you about him asking me to the spring ball."  
  
" You really want to know?" Harry finally broke down.  
  
"Yes, I really do" she pleaded with him.  
  
"Well, I don't know if Ron has told you how long he's liked you, or how often he would tell me about how wonderful you are and your great personality. As he kept telling me, I realized for myself how right he was, and how truly wonderful you are. " Harry whispered and was barely audible.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" said Hermione.  
  
" What do you think I'm trying to say! I love you Hermione, and seeing you with Ron just angers me, knowing that I can't have you, will never feel your lips against mine. You just don't know how much it hurts…" he crumbled , it was obvious his heart was breaking just admitting this.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed it, "Harry I'm so sorry, I never even said yes to Ron, he took my reaction totally the wrong way. I don't like Ron in that way, I just haven't had the heart to tell him. Every time I've tried he won't listen to a word I say. I don't love Ron , Harry, I love you!" Hermione said and pulled Harry closer to her.  
  
He looked down at her sweetly, took his hand and caressed her cheek. She shuddered with pure delight at his touch. They locked eyes and in that gaze they both realized their true love. Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione softly, yet with all the passion of his heart. Suddenly Harry pulled away, "I can't betray Ron, he's my best friend."  
  
Harry started to walk back towards the common room when Hermione grabbed him by the arm, "Wait, I love you, doesn't that count for anything!!" she said.  
  
"Yes, it just tells my heart even more that I can't have you knowing that you are with Ron. If things were different maybe this would be ok, but I just can't betray him. " Harry replied and walked back through the portrait hole.  
  
And now, more authors notes:  
  
Wow, you like my fic, you really like it!! ::grins happily:: I'll keep it going if you guys keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Wraith : thanks for the review, I hope you continue reading, as you see in the beginning, the type of story makes it confusing, I like to confuse readers so they never know what is going to happen. :)  
  
CUJO6931: thanks as well, hopefully it's not to confusing  
  
Niffler: Wow, someone actually has my story on their favorites, woohoo!! You guys are making my day!  
  
Sucker for Romance: I'll post more hopefully tomorrow, depending on the rain situation here  
  
Isys: he he, yeah I like the cloak part too, by the way your story is awesome, I can't wait to read more of it!! :)  
  
Gray Frog: Yeah, I felt sorry for him too when I was writing this, but it's my mixed up idea of what I think might happen in the later books. Who knows.  
  
Dreambaby: Glad you liked it!  
  
Leogrl: yeah, very stupid, but she can't be perfect all the time, he he  
  
I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter, "Stupid Mistakes", he he, another cliffy, man, aww, I love suspense. ;) Hope everyone enjoys! 


	5. Stupid Mistakes

1.1 Disclaimer: I'm a mere college student who is poor, if any of these ideas belonged to me, I would be somewhere other than here right now, but alas none of them do, so please don't sue me or anything like that. All characters and places belong to others, not me, ok, now that we have that set, onto the next chapter.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Ok, I felt sorry for giving you guys a REALLY short CHP 4, so as an early weekend present I am putting up CHP 5. ;) You can do your happy dances know and stop those hexes you were going to fling at me. So now, I'm gonna wait until I have 20 Reviews until I post CHP 6. So please keep Reading and reviewing. Thanks!!! Enjoy, and have a safe weekend!  
  
1.4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1.5 Stupid Mistakes  
  
Hermione had so many emotions, not only was she in love with Harry, but now he knew, and he had the same feelings towards her , but because she was going with Ron to the Spring ball he didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
Hermione followed after Harry back into the common room. Ron was sitting now by the fire and just watched as they both walked back in. "Harry wait!! I need to talk to you." Hermione yelled.  
  
"Look, I don't think there is anything more to say, why don't we just avoid each other for a bit." Harry replied. How could he say anything more, especially in front of Ron.  
  
"Fine then." Hermione said and huffed all the way up to her dorm.  
  
"Man, what was that all about." Said Ron. "Are you two ok, is something going on?"  
  
Harry was a bit shocked, yes there was something going on, but what should he say…  
  
"Well, um…. It's just stupid really, I wanted to sneak out to go to the library and Hermione started to yell at me , we almost got caught by Filch and then she goes on about it was my fault that she was outside and if she got caught how mad she would be at me. I'm sick of her blaming me for everything. " Harry lied.  
  
"Wow, I never realized such a stupid thing could spark a big fight with her. " Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. " Harry replied.  
  
Both guys went up to their dorms and spent the rest of the night talking about the upcoming spring ball and how much fun they would have. The next morning Harry woke up early and went to the great hall without Ron and  
  
Hermione, he made sure to sit far away from where they normally sat, and he wedged himself into an empty seat between two groups of students.  
  
He wasn't really upset at Hermione, but just knowing that she loved him back made it even more difficult to be anywhere near her. He didn't know how he was going to get through classes . Just then two seats across from him opened up and Ron and Hermione quickly came over and sat down. "I don't want to talk to you." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
" Man, I still can't believe you two are fighting over something so stupid." Ron said.  
  
The rest of the meal Hermione just stared at Harry with sad eyes, and Harry tried his best not to directly look at her. "Will you stop it!!" Harry screamed and got up from the table.  
  
He started to walk out of the great hall frantically , he was really not angry, it was more of every time she looked at him he wanted to put his arms around her and passionately kiss her like the night before. The rest of the day he decided would be best spent in his room pretending to be sick.  
  
"I wonder where Harry is." Said Hermione during their Care of Magical creatures class.  
  
" I don't know, it is a bit awkward that he isn't here." Ron replied.  
  
Later that night Harry poked his head down to the common room. He had written a message earlier in the day and left it on Hermione's bed in her dorm to meet him at 1 am in the common room. He needed to see her and talk with her. After dinner Hermione had gotten the message and stayed in the common room with Ron until midnight when she finally pretended to go to sleep hoping Ron would do the same. Finally he went back upstairs for bed.  
  
Harry had himself covered in the invisibility cloak and was waiting for Hermione when she came back downstairs. She didn't know how to act around him, especially after the way he acted that day.  
  
"What is your problem, why can't you be near me, are we not even friends anymore!!!" she said to him after he had revealed where by pulling his cloak off.  
  
He walked near her ," Look Hermione, I'm sorry for today…" he put his right arm on her arm. "it's just that every single time I see you I can't but help thinking how much I just want to kiss every bit of your body."  
  
She caught his eyes. "And you don't think I feel the same way!" she replied.  
  
"I'm sure you do, it's just complicated. "he said. "It's just, Ron..he's my best friend Hermione!"  
  
"He's my best friend too, I want to tell him but I know it'll break his heart" said Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly came up with a brilliant plan, or so he thought. He could pretend to like someone else, and go to the Spring ball with another girl, meanwhile Hermione would continue to see Ron , and pretend to be his girlfriend. Then after the ball they would both break up with the people they were pretending to like, and a few months later Harry would ask Hermione out.  
  
It all seemed like a logical way to keep Ron from getting hurt, and to be able to get Hermione eventually too. Hermione agreed this was probably the best way but she was sad, "Harry I can't go on pretending I love Ron, I can't kiss him , especially if I see you standing there, it just wouldn't be right. "  
  
"Well when he does kiss you just think of him as being me. Then you'll have no problem right?!" Harry said and leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. They both went upstairs to their respective dorms and to bed for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now please Read and Review, I need at least 25 reviews total until I can post CHP 6. This chapter was a little bit longer, and I'm not even sure completely about it yet, it's not been edited for mistakes….but hopefully you guys will like it. 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters , or settings, I wish I did, but I don't, oh well.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing everybody! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit long, so enjoy!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 6: The Plan in action  
  
  
  
They walked back through the portrait hole and pretended like nothing had happened.  
  
Ron asked Hermione, "So, what was up with Harry?"  
  
"Oh, he's just frustrated because he wants to be able to be with the girl he likes, just like you are with me." She replied. She wasn't lying either, he really was wishing that Hermione could be his and his alone. He really didn't want to betray his best friend, and he could only hope that Ron didn't find out about his true feelings for Hermione.  
  
Ron called Hermione over to sit next to him and tried to put his arm around her. She flinched and just kept telling herself, "It's not Ron, it's Harry, it's not Ron, it's Harry." She cuddled with Ron for awhile on the couch before returning to her room for the night.  
  
Harry had been sitting there watching the two of them on the couch the entire time. After Hermione went to bed Ron called him over, "So what really happened out there with you and Hermione? She seems to be opening up to me more!" Ron said, "It's obvious she wasn't telling me something, whatever it was man thanks, I hoped she'd be more forward with me."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say back, how could he tell him anything that went on outside without making it sound bad. So he decided to say as little as possible, "No problem Ron, buds stick together. I'm tired though, see you later I'm off to sleep." Harry walked up to his room, his heart racing the entire way. He opened his chest and put his cloak away, wishing he could use it at that very moment to go just see Hermione, and be near her. He decided though he better just relish in his dreams for a while, and got ready for bed himself.  
  
Ron followed a few minutes later and as both boys lade awake Ron asked Harry, "So , Harry , have you decided who you want to go to the Spring ball with yet? I saw some girls downstairs giggling and pointing at you, I think they like you, maybe one of them?"  
  
Harry really hadn't given much more thought to his plan of actually asking a girl to the Spring ball. He tried to think, who would he feel safe with and not have any feelings towards, and be able to turn down easy after the ball. No names immediately popped into his head. He figured though he better lie to Ron so as to not make him suspicious, "Yeah, maybe I will ask one of them out, I've got a few in mind at the moment." Both boys talked into the night about the upcoming Spring ball, and how much fun it was going to be.  
  
The next morning things started normal for Hermione, well as normal as things in her life were lately. She woke up and got ready for class, and then went to the common room to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Ron said.  
  
Hermione blushed at such a compliment. Harry just smiled but said nothing towards her. He seemed really quite this morning for some reason. Ron put his arm around Hermione after they climbed through the portrait hole. On their way to breakfast Ron and Hermione chatted about the upcoming Spring ball, what they were going to wear, how they should match.  
  
Hermione was playing along now, pretending like she really did like Ron. Harry just watched enviously as they all entered the great hall, Ron and Hermione hand in hand. Over breakfast Harry started looking around for girls to ask to the Spring ball, there was none really that interested him, she was to boring, she's a snob. He could only find a few girls he could find nice things about, and at that he felt it would be wrong to hurt their feelings to better himself.  
  
The day went by slowly , every time Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron they were either kissing, or giggling to each other. By lunch Harry was getting really sick of this, Hermione was trying a bit to hard to be convincing in Harry's mind. "Would you two stop it!" he yelled at lunch across the great hall, much to everyone's attention.  
  
Malfoy sneered from the slytherin table, "Weasley, for once I agree with Potter, will you and your mudblood girlfriend stop disgusting the rest of the hall, we're trying to eat."  
  
Ron turned bright red, almost the same shade as his hair. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her outside.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing!!! Who are you trying to convince , yourself!! I said kiss him, not make-out with him every minute of the day!" Harry fumed to Hermione.  
  
She looked sincerely hurt and sorry, "Harry, I really didn't mean to get so carried away, I just kept imagining your face there, and you shouldn't be yelling at me, this wasn't my idea!" she said.  
  
"It may have been my idea, but how about I go back in there and tell Ron what really has been going on. " Harry said, "Then we can get this out in the open, I can't stand watching you kiss him, I thought I'd be fine, but it's driving me mad!"  
  
They were lucky the corridor was empty and that no one could see them, because both of their emotions had been bottled up for too long. Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her close to him, and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Hermione pulled away, "Harry we can't , not until after the Spring ball, I really wish we could and things had been different but they're not." She said. Harry dropped his head in frustration, it had been his idea after all, and he did know Hermione, she stuck to directions very well. "You're just going to have to accept me kissing Ron now, if I don't kiss him he'll know something's up, so please don't be mad about it." Hermione said.  
  
She dragged him back to the great hall, where Ron had been just about to come looking for them. "Sorry Harry, forgot you don't have a girlfriend like I do, I get carried away at times." Ron said.  
  
Harry couldn't help getting mad at seeing Hermione just relaxed as can be kissing his best friend. Just then Ginny sat down next to Harry, "Hey Harry, has anybody asked you to the Spring ball yet?"  
  
"No, not yet Ginny, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I.. um.. would you like to go to the Spring ball with me Harry?" she asked very shyly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you guys think so far? Please Read and Review, this is my first fanfic, so I'd like some "positive feedback". Or negative even, any feedback is VERY welcome! : ) Also, I should have the next part posted in a few days…so what do you think will be Harry's answer to Ginny? Or what do you think it should be? Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, even the ones who multi reviewed so I would publish, sorry about the 25 review thingy, I didn't even review that chapter when I wrote it, kinda like this one, so I'm hoping I didn't screw anything up. Enjoy, and be looking for Chapter 7, Preperations 


End file.
